Dragon Ball: The Insanity Continues!
by Sakura Masaki
Summary: Vegeta kills something! Trunks blows up his room!! Chi Chi gives all of Japan her special "Happy Pills"! And sheer madness insues!! ENJOY! ^^
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Dragon Ball: The Insanity Continues

Goten: Hey Bra! Are we gonna do this Disclaimer thing?

Bra: Yeah yeah. Hold your horses. *ahem* Sakura DOESN'T own us!

Goten: Got that right... All she owns is her imagination and the frightening desire to put us in strange situations.

Bra: SO! Don't sue! She's got this "Lawyer-b-gone" stuff that works REALLY well.

Goten: Yeah.. she tried it out on her dad.... Hey.. Bra... It would be wrong to shamelessly promote her other story, Dragon Ball the musical, right?

Bra: Yes. Shamelessly promoting Dragon Ball the musical would be BAD!

Goten: Dragon Ball...

Bra: the musical... which is a G rated story in the DBZ romance section...

Goten: Written by ~Sakura Masaki~

Sakura: What are you two doing?

Goten: Doing the Disclaimer! Just like you told us to!

Bra: And telling the readers that shamelessly promoting, DRAGON BALL THE MUSICAL would be wrong..

Goten: yeah.. Wrong.

Sakura: *shakes my head* just stop talking.

Bra: OH!! And we promise NOT to tell them about your NEW story that's in the works. And how it's another romance between me and Goten.

Goten: Yeah! Promise! ^^

Sakura: -_-;; Just.. just go get ready for the story.

Both: OK! Bye!

Sakura: *bows* alright. I apologize in advance for this blatant act of insanity. My excuses? Mt. Dew, Pizza, Febreeze, insomnia, boredom, and late hours. Enjoy the story.

It was a normal day at Capsule Corp.....................

**__**

*BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM*

"MOOOOOOMMM! DAAAADDDD!! Trunks blew up his room AGAIN!" Bra yelled.

"DID NOT!!! One of the ... uh.... DROIDS blew up!! YEAH! THAT'S IT! The droid blew up! It wasn't me!" Trunks yelled back.

Vegeta groaned, and tightened his arms around Bulma, muttering, "Yeah... adoption is sounding REALLY good right about now...."

"Oh, you know you love them." Bulma chuckled, "Now, go on. You're the dad."

He growled and rolled out of bed, already planning the huge lecture he would give his eldest brat. Then, just as he had reached Trunks' door, Bulma screamed, "VEGETA! HELP!! HURRY UP!!!!"

Vegeta raced back to their room and found a huge yellow mouse.

"What the?!?!?!??!" Vegeta yelled, "ABOMINATION!!"

"Pika! Pikachu!" the yellow monstrosity said, happily, it's eyes shining.

"AH! Kill it, Vegeta!" Bluma cried.

"AHHH!" Vegeta yelled, as he shot a ki blast at it and it's dead charred body crumpled to the floor.

Then, Goku tapped on the door that led out to the blacony.

Vegeta opened it, and growled, "What do you want, Kakarot?"

"Hey Vegeta! I was wondering if either of you had seen my Pika... chu..." he said, happily, as he saw the charred corpse on the ground, "Pikachu?!?!"

He fell to his knees and sobbed, "PIKACHU!! NO!! The HORROR!! As Kami as my witness, I WILL avenge your death!!"

Then, with flames in his eyes, he asked the other two, "Who.... did... this?!"

Bulma pointed at Vegeta, and Vegeta's eyes widened and he whimpered, "She told me to!"

Goku turned to Bulma and growled, "You TOLD him to kill **_MY_** Pikachu?!?!"

"Yes..." she whimpered, cowering in fear.

"Oh..... OK!" he said, going back to his cheery self, "Hey Vegeta!! Chi Chi gave me, Gohan, Videl, and Goten these really cool pills! It's really makin' us loosen up!! She said it makes people act like kids! So... of course she didn't give any to Panny... but... HERE!!!"

Then, Goku stuffed three pills down Vegeta and Bulma's throats.

They coughed, and Vegeta yelled, "KAKAROT!! What did you give us?!?!?!"

Then, he saw the Pikachu and giggled, "Hey... that looks really cool.. hehehehehehe."

The three adults giggled, uncontrollably, then Chi Chi came in, wearing jeans and a tank top that had "Princess" written across it, "Hey! Are you guys havin' fun without me?!"

"Of course not, Sugar Butt!" Goku laughed.

"Sugar Butt!! HAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed, "Hey Chi Chi! These pills are GREAT!" (imagine Tony the Tiger.... yeah.. scary)

"I know!! EVERYone has them!" Chi Chi giggled, as she jumped on Goku's back, "Give me a piggy back ride!!"

"Me too!" Bulma laughed, as she jumped on Vegeta's back.

"Race ya!" Goku laughed (lots of laughing), as he raced out of the room.

"No fair!" Vegeta whined, as he chased after Goku, "You got a head start, you meanie head!!"

Trunks and Bra looked out of their rooms just in time to see the two strongest people in the universe racing down the hallway with their wives on their backs. They looked at each other in surprise and amde their way to the kitchen.

There, they found Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Goten chowing down on Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Lucky Charms, laughing.

"Lucky Charms?! SWEET!" Vegeta cheered, giddy as a school girl. (Yet another frightening image...)

Trunks gaped, "What's going on?!?!"

Vegeta turned around and smiled, "Hey Son! Hey Princess!"

Bra giggled and jumped on Vegeta's lap, "Morning Daddy!"

"Uh, Dad? Aren't you going to lecture me?" Trunks asked, in confusion.

"Why would I do that, beloved first born?" Vegeta grinned, as Bra climbed on his shoulders.

"For... blowing up my room....?" Trunks said, in shock.

"Blowing up your ROOM?!?!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks winced, ready for the lecture, but he then heard, "SWEET! You blew up your room!! When I was your age, I blew up Frieza's FAVORITE golf cart!! He was SOOOOOOOO pissed."

Vegeta laughed at the memory.

Goten walked up to Trunks and handed him three pills, "Here dude. These'll help ya loosen up. We've ALL had some! 'Cept for Bra and Panny... but They don't need any."

Trunks studied the pills, then swallowed them, "Uhhh... what's supposed to happen?"

His eyes widened, "LUCKY CHARMS!!!! SWEET!!!"

Then, he chowed down.

"Welcome to the partay!" Gohan laughed, as he tried to eat his cereal with chopsticks, to everyone else's great amusement.

**_END CHAPTER ONE!!!!_**

Next time on, Dragon Ball: The Insanity Continues!

Will Vegeta kill more Pokemon?!

What will happen when they find a Kareoke machine?!?!?!

Will Vegeta **REALLY** play Barbie's and dress-up with everyone?!

WILL WUFEI EVER CATCH TRIEZE, SO THAT HE WON'T HAVE TO BE "IT" ANY MORE?!?!?! (yes.. there will be Gundum characters involved...)

WHO KNOWS?!

e-mail me ideas! raingurl007@hotmail.com

and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

*bows* Arigatou! See you next time!! Ja ne! ~Sakura Masaki~


	2. Chapter 2

**_DRAGON BALL: THE INSANITY CONTINUES!_**

Chapter 2!!!

*Picture opens as a home video of our favorite Saiya-jin Prince, sleeping with his beloved teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles.*

Goten: Goten and Trunks here... We're getting you REAL footage of Vegeta-san sleeping... 

Trunks: Cute, no? *snicker snicker* Any way, we promised to do the disclaimer, so here goes...

Goten: Sakura doesn't own us. Just the terrifying desire to take us and put us in strange situations...

Trunks: So, don't sue. She ain't gettin nothin off of us. And she's got some killer "Lawyer-b-gone"...

Goten: Also, She's got a new Dragon Ball Z drama up.. It's about Mirai Trunks.

Trunks: It's... really.... good... *looks terrified*

Goten: it's called, "The Door to Eternity" in the Drama part of DBZ written by ~Sakura Masaki~

Sakura walks up: What are you guys doing?!?!?! Vegeta's gonna kill you!!

Vegeta wakes up and screams: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU ANNOYING BRATS!!

Goten and Trunks: EEP!! We're outta here! Ja ne!! *runs like mad, as Vegeta and Mr. Snuggles chase them*

Sakura: Oo; right.. so anyway... This chapter isn't the best, but as always, please Read and Review and gives me any suggestions. They will be gladly accepted!! Or e-mail them to me at raingurl007@hotmail.com

*bows* Enjoy the story!!! ^^

NARRATOR: LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL: THE INSANITY CONTINUES!!

Trunks blew up his room! Vegeta killed Goku's Pikachu! Everyone took some of Chi Chi's "happy pills"!! GOHAN TIRED TO EAT CEREAL WITH CHOPSTICKS!!! AND GOKU FINALLY BEAT PIKKON ONLY TO FIND THAT HE HAD BEEN.....!!! oh wait... wrong story.. SORRY!! -^^-

Everyone was sitting around the table, laughing when Bulma asked, "Where are Trunks and Goten?"

Everyone looked around... "No idea!" Goku said, scratching the back of his head.

"We're right here!" Trunks said, "Hey Dad! Come check out what we found in the attic!!"

"Yeah! Dad come on! It's SO cool!!" Goten cheered, hoping that no one would ask why he and Trunks had been in the attic... (evil snicker)

Goku and Vegeta walked into the family room and their eyes widened.

They looked at each other and grinned, "KARAOKE MACHINE!!"

Wufei walked into the dark room, and growled, "What do you want Trieze?"

Trieze poured himself more sparkling grape juice and said, "I have a challenge for you. Grape Juice?"

Wufei gestured "No" and said, "What kind of 'challenge'?"

Trieze sipped his drink, then stood, "The name of the game..... is tag..."

Then, he knocked Wufei over and laughed, hysterically, "AND YOU'RE IT WUFFIE!!!"

Wufei got to his feet, and shook his fist, yelling, "DARN YOU, TRIEZE!!! I'm ALWAYS it!!"

Then, he chased after Trieze.

BACK AT CAPSULE CORP:

Bra grabbed the microphone away from Goku, who was singing a very bad rendition of Savage Garden's "I knew I loved you" and handed it to Vegeta, "Sing daddy!"

"All right.." Vegeta said, shyly, "Come on, Kakarot."

Goku stood up and said, "What're we singin?"

"THE song...." Vegeta said, secretively.

"Ooooohhh...."Goku said. He glanced at Trunks and Goten, who nodded.

Vegeta grabbed another microphone and handed it to Goku, then started the music.

Goku: Hey! Listen Vegeta! I'm gonna do a rap about you!

Vegeta: Yeah-ba-weee... *pulls on some sunglasses*

Goku: Ooooh.. Who's that out there floatin in space?

Goten: Brrr! Stick 'im!

Goku: It's my buddy, Veggie! An evil disgrace!

Vegeta: Word to yer mother!

Goku: He's gotta cavity in his face!

Trunks: Tell it Mack Daddy!

Goku: He's in pain all over the place!

Vegeta: *stares at Goku and blinks*

Goku: He is evil, I'll say it again!

Vegeta: G-money is down!!

Goku: *hugs Vegeta* He's mah bestest buddy, my friend!

Trunks and Goten looked at each other, raising an eyebrow.

Goku: Flyin through space with all his hench men!

Goten: You're just bein funky..

Goku: Then, he conquers planets and makes them mad.

Goten: Wickity Wickity Wickity Wickity WACK!!

Vegeta: I... AM.... ZORAK!!!

Trunks:*looks at Vegeta oddly* All righty.....

Goku: He's a big bug that everybody knows!!

Vegeta: What up?

Goku: Just look at the TANTRUMS that he throws!!

Goten: I LOVE YOU, DAD!!

Goku: He's gotta beak instead of a nose!

Vegeta: Oo; yeah uh... my leg is cramped... Oo;

Goku: And when he lies, it grows and grows! 

Vegeta: That's PINOCCHIO YOU DORK! 

Goku: I'm not a dork, you Jerk head!

Vegeta: Dork!

Goku: JERK HEAD!!

Vegeta: Shut up... and finish your rap.

Goku: Ok... Veggie's mean, but you know what?

Vegeta: Crybaby..

Goku: I bet BULMA could kick his butt!!

Trunks: EXACTLY! *grins*

Goku: So be real good with all your might!

Goten: You hearin me, son?!

Goku: Cause SANTY Claus is comin tonight!!!

Vegeta: What does THAT have to do with anything?!?!

Goku: *grins* I like Santy Claus! ^-^

"Baka..." Vegeta laughed, as he slapped Goku on the back, and everyone cheered.

(cut to an open field)

"DARN YOU, TRIEZE!!" Wufei yelled, "This ISN'T Hide-and-go-seek!!"

Then, he ran off again.....

*Goku jumps up* To BEEEEEE Corntinued!! ^^

Again.. this isn't my best... PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!!! I'll try to make the following Chapters better!! *bows* Ja ne until next time!!!! ^^ 

Vegeta: Next time on Dragon Ball: The CwAzInEsS continues!!

Trunks: It's DINNER time!! *chuckles evilly*

Goten:*pops up* Dinner?! YEAH!!!

(Wufei chases Trieze across the scene)

Trieze: HaHa!! Can't get me, wimpy Gundum!!

Wufei: Darn you!!! (throws something at Trieze and misses)

Sakura: Oo; Right...... ANYWHO! I forgot to say that the rap was from Space Ghost's CD, "Surf and Turf" it's "sung" by Brak, Zorak, and Space Ghost. ^-^ BYE AGAIN!!


End file.
